This Could Have Gone Better
by I.AM.OPTIMUS.PRIME
Summary: Alec comes home to fing Magnus...not quite the same as how he left him. Malec. Fluff, eventually
1. A Girl's Gotta Do

Well!  
>A new story M?<br>One with actual chapters?  
>Are you really gonna update it?<br>Is it 2:26 in the morning?  
>Yes. Yes it is.<br>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
>Alec Lightwood slammed the door shut behind him and kicked his worn boots off.<br>"Alec? Could you help me?" Magnus called. Sighing, Alec padded off toward the bedroom.  
>Magnus was in quite a pickle. He wasn't quite sure how he got himself into this mess. One moment he was leafing through one of the assorted spell books in his room, the next he was... like this.<br>"Oh. Magnus? What- How- who- huh?" Alec's face was simply adorable when he was flustered. Said boy shook his head and rubbed his eyes.  
>"How did you manage this one?" Alec asked, clearly disturbed. He was also blushing, that adorable shadowhunter.<br>"I haven't the faintest. One moment I was trying to find a recipe for an elderly werewolf who needed a pair of- never mind." He said, noticing Alec's disturbed expression. "Anyway, I was just waiting for the potion to cool when I decided to read through," he paused to glance at the booklet on his desk. "Evergrist's best spells. I picked up the potion, which was cooled by now, and tripped over that damned cat. I spilled it all over myself and almost wrecked a pair of Armani dress shoes. Pity." Magnus seemed a bit lost in thought for a moment, then shrugged.  
>"Can't you reverse it?" Alec asked, worried. "I mean, with all these spell books, there's got to be a cure or antidote or something." The Shadowhunter's eyes flickered across the various tomes lining the walls.<br>"No."  
>"What?"<br>"I can't reverse it Alec. I've tried. Twice, I believe" Magnus' eyes held a small hint of sadness.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because certain speeds cannot be lifted off a warlock who cast them upon them self. Even by accident."  
>"So I need to find another Warlock to take the spell off you. I'll call Izzy. I think she dated one once." Alec was already flipping open his phone and walking out of the room.<br>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
>Isabelle was not enjoying herself. First off, Jace took her IPhone. Then he stuck her with training duty for Clary. To top it all off, she had broken a nail. Bad day overall.<br>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
>Jace sat reading a silly mundane book about Hobbits with rings when his phone buzzed. Sorry, not his phone. It was Izzy's as he had stolen it about an hour ago.<br>"Hello. Iz isn't in. Can I take a message?" He asked pleasantly.  
>"Jace?" Alec's slightly worried voice rang over the small device.<br>"Yeah. I thought it would be obvious. I do have an amazingly charming voice. What do you want Alec? I just found out that Gandalf is color coded. I mean really, 'the Grey' 'the White'? What?" Alec exhaled loudly through his nose.  
>"Jace, where's Izzy? I need to talk to her."<br>Just then, Jace's door flew open and Isabelle stormed in.  
>"Isabelle's currently giving me this really scary look." Jace said narrowing his eyes at her scowling features. She stuck her tongue out at him like the mature teenager she was.<br>"Whatever. Look, I need help." Alec said, slightly (very) exasperated. Jace rolled his eyes and pressed the 'speaker phone' option.  
>"Loud and clear. What ails you, brother?"<br>"Jace, not funny." Isabelle said tossing one of her inky black pigtails behind her.  
>"I need you two to find a warlock for me." Alec was clicking his stele against Magnus' coffee table to an irregular beat<br>"Don't you already have one?" Jace asked, being the cocky blonde he usually was. Isabelle shoved him over and plopped down on his bed  
>"Well, Magnus is kinda, umm, he's sorta.." Alec trailed off biting his lip.<br>"What? What is going on?" Isabelle questioned, leaning forward towards the phone a fraction.  
>"Magnus accidentally turned himself into a girl."<br>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
>Scene!<br>Yup. That's what's happening. I'll probably update this weekend. Or maybe Tomorrow. (Sorry, later today.)  
>Reviews welcome with open arms!<br>Lollipops and candy corn,  
>I.A.O.P.<p> 


	2. Cleavage Basketball

Hey! I'm actually updating on time!  
>Sorry the chapters are so short...<br>Anyway, I forgot to mention the disclaimer last chapter, so I DONT OWN MI. Or The Lord of the rings...  
>So! Onto the story!<br>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
>"Wait what? I must be hearing things. I thought you just said Magnus poofed into a girl. That's actually highly improbable as-" Jace was going full shadowhunter mode while methodically drumming his pianist fingers against his thigh.<br>"Jace." Alec interrupted.  
>"-he would have to have thyme and rodent lungs mixed with a-"<br>"Jace."  
>"-A pinch of lemon zest mixed with his blood, the blood of a Virgin vampire slated under the full moon and-"<br>"Jace."  
>"-Finally, the ground up eyes of a werewolf fetus."<br>"Jace."  
>"Yes Alec?"<br>"Are you done?" Alec's eyes were beginning to droop.  
>"Wait. How do you know this? Have you turned yourself into a girl recently?" Isabelle's wide brown eyes held a tiny sliver of mischief, but she looked mostly worried.<br>Jace scoffed. "I read it in one of Magnus' books when I was prisoner there. I forgot what it was called though."  
>Alec shifted and stretched into a more comfortable position.<br>"So. You need a warlock that can fix Magnus?" Jace prompted, changeling the rhythm he was tapping.  
>"Oh yeah. Iz, do you know any?"Alec asked switching the phone to his other hand.<br>"Not any that could help. Wait, I met one at the hospital when I was visiting Clary's mom." Isabelle scrunched up her face in thought. After a long moment, she sighed. "I don't remember her name though."  
>Suddenly there was a loud crash and a string of curse words, some of which weren't in English.<br>"I'll call you back. Bye." Alec snapped his ancient flip phone shut and looked up at the warlock.  
>"Um, Magnus? What- are you groping yourself?" The shadowhunter spluttered a confused look gracing his fine features. Which, by the way, were crimson.<br>"Hmm? Oh." The hands dropped from the chest. "Boobs are weird. They're bothering me. Also, it seems as if the transformation happens over a period of time. My voice is still-" And then it cracked. "Never mind."  
>Magnus's new voice was higher than Alec's now, yet still deeper than Isabelle's.<br>"I'm gonna go see if I have a bra somewhere around here..." Magnus shuffled off toward his- wait would it be her now? Alec shook his head. No, definitely still a him.  
>"Hey Alec? Do you know how much crap a girl can store in her bra? It's a lot. Like seriously." He came back in wearing a simple black shirt and grey skinny jeans.<br>As Magnus' new stature was stick thin and about eight inches shorter, the shirt hung off one shoulder and the pants were bunched up around the ankles.  
>"I want food. Are there any jelly beans left?" He strutted over to the kitchen, almost tripping twice.<br>Alec, who still had viciously red cheeks mind you, followed to find him tipping the bag back to catch the remaining pieces in his mouth.  
>"Aw, damn. I got some down my shirt. What the hell? Do girls usually have things fall into their cleavage?" Magnus' expression was perplexed, eyebrows furrowed and everything.<br>Alec grabbed the bag of jelly beans and dropped the last two into his palm. Talking one between two fingers, he began to examine it. Aiming carefully, he tossed the tutti-frutti flavored candy neatly down Magnus's shirt.  
>"Don't you dare put the other one there, Blue Eyes. I will castrate you with a fork."<br>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
>Okay. Good enough.<br>I tried to make it funny... Did it work? Did you laugh? Should I add more of this/less of that? Is my spelling good? Should I stop asking questions? Review your answer by clicking/tapping that pretty little box there!  
>Audiu,<br>I.A.O.P.


	3. Enter Flavio

And I'm back!  
>I apologize in advance, for there will be no Funnies in this chapter. Sorry?<br>I don't own MI.  
>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-<br>After Alec so rudely cut them off, Isabelle and Jace decided to try to find a way to fix Magnus. Well, Jace was. Isabelle decided to get some clothes for Magnus now that his probably didn't fit him any more, disregarding the fact he could probably snap some up. Finding a few outfits that Magnus might find suitable she began to wonder what he looked like now. Was he shorter? Thinner? More curvy? Taller? No, taller would be weird.  
>She scooped up the outfits and grabbed her phone before heading to Brooklyn.<br>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
>Flavio scowled at the smooth ball in front of him. He didn't find the image satisfactory apparently. He wrapped long, thin fingers around the orb and threw it against the wall. The crystal shattered on impact.<br>"Master, your... guest has arrived." A pale, sickly looking servant girl bowed then backed out of the room.  
>"Excellent." Flavio muttered to himself.<br>He hurried down the hall to the thick, heavy iron door that led to the cellar. Humming to himself, he pulled it open and descended into the gloom.  
>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-<br>She shuddered, maybe from the cold, or from fear. It was hard to tell. Blinking open her eyes, she noticed it was dark. For a moment she worried she had gone blind.  
>Realizing it was a blindfold, she exhaled a small sigh of relief.<br>She reached her hand up to pull it off, but her wrists were bound with cold, heavy manacles tethering her to the chair she was sitting on.  
>A simple flick of her ankle told her they were bound too.<br>Next to address was the fact that she was missing her shirt. There were more chains wrapped securely around her abdomen.  
>Before she could start to plan an escape route, the harsh clicking of heels rang in her ears.<br>With one swift motion, her captor ripped the blindfold off. She blinked waiting for her eyes to adjust before meeting the eyes of her captor.  
>"Well, it seems we met again doesn't it?" The man, her captor, had a smooth baritone voice and silvery-blue scales on the backs of his hands, his forehead, and the base of his neck.<br>"Flavio." Her voice threatened to waver, but didn't. Much to her relief, it stayed sharp and cool.  
>"You've been the bane of my existence for a long time. It's time I put an end to that once and for all." With that, Flavio pulled a wicked sharp blade from the sheath at his belt.<br>"Prepare to die, little warlock."  
>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-<br>Woah. Dude, that took me forever.  
>Anyway, I'll probably update Saturday. Maybe.<br>I'm wondering if I should keep the whole OC idea or not...it's up for vote, I guess. Review your preference.  
>Goodnightday/whatever  
>I.A.O.P.<p> 


	4. The Midnight Meeting

Oh stars.  
>By the angel. Im so sorry you guys. There was absolutely no excuse about how inexcusably short the chapters are.<br>And how long it took me to update.  
>I don't own MI, Lord of the Rings, or the wizard of oz. And also, sadly, Nickelback and Supernatural.<br>Warning: mild swearing, JB, and a smidgen of adult humor.  
>Read on!<br>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-  
>"It's like the middle of the night Magnus, what do you want?" However good Alec sounds in the day, it's just so much more sexy at night when it's made husky from sleep.<br>"I have bad news Alec." Magnus' muffled voice said from the speaker in Alec's phone. Alec decided to go back to the institute to search through the library and had fallen asleep on one of the overstuffed chairs. Magnus was back at his apartment probably watching tv.  
>"Did one of the Winchesters die again?"<br>"Shut up Alec. You do not understand the amazingness that is Supernatural."  
>"Probably because I live it on a daily basis. Besides, Sam only has to deal with Dean. I gotta deal with Jace." Just as Alec spoke those words, Jace strolled into the library in grey sweatpants, like he had been summoned.<br>"Breaking it to Magnus that we're gonna elope because your no longer interested?" Jace's signature smirk adorned his pretty face. Tucked under one of his arms was his new favorite book series. He was apparently re reading the series because- actually, Alec didn't know why.  
>"I just got to the part where we meet Gollum." The blonde said, noticing Alec's look.<br>"Alec I need you to gather everyone and meet at my house in fifteen minuets." That was Magnus.  
>"Mag-"<br>"Make it twenty. I'll give Izzy's an extra few minuets to wake up. Bye!" Magnus clicked off.  
>"Magnus wants us to meet at his house in twenty minuets. Why, heaven knows."<br>Jace scrunched up his nose. "I'll get Clary and the bloodsucker. You can get Izzy. You should also call Jordan and what's her name." He smirked and shuffled out of the room.  
>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-<br>"You aren't going to get away with that. Seriously, EVERYONE knows you don't pair forest green with lime green. Where are we, Oz? Dammit Rochelle." Isabelle wasn't actually sleeping. She was catching up on celebrity gossip.  
>"I know, and guess who's in jail?" Clary, it seemed, loved gossip. She and Isabelle were having a sleep over that neither Jace nor Simon knew about.<br>"Who?" Izzy exclaimed darting her dark eyes over to her ginger friend.  
>"Justin Bieber. He's also apparently being deported!" Clary squealed. Burrowing her nose back into the magazine she mumbled: "At least, they're talking about it. I hope they do."<br>There was a knock on the door.  
>"It's Alec. Jace doesn't knock, he just barges in." Isabelle stood up to let him in.<br>"Hey. Magnus wants us to meet at his, err, her house in twenty minuets." Alec said. He was fidgeting with one of the holes in his navy sweater.  
>"Aye aye captain." Clary said, mock saluting.<br>Alec nodded and walked away whistling "If Everyone Cared" by one of the artists Magnus had gotten him hooked on.  
>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-<br>"This is a disaster. You were supposed to be in St. Louis, and I find you snogging some blonde chick in an ally. In freaking Brooklyn. Dammit Lysander." Flavio had summoned an expendable bodyguard to show his guest exactly how he planned to kill her.  
>"Let me go you damn crackhead. I did absolutely nothing wrong and you know it. Why the hell am I here any way?" The girl shackled to the chair spat. Her features were screwed into a sinister glare.<br>"You have quite the potty mouth." Flavio muttered turning his attention back to his prisoner. "My dear, has no one told you? I am going to finally find out where that little wench is hiding. The one you are so desperate to save." Flavio smirked.  
>"Then I will kill him in front of you, in the flesh. You, my pretty, will hear his dying screams. Then I'll kill you." The girl shuddered. She knew exactly who she was hiding. She had been hiding him for almost 500 years.<br>"Now dear, where is Magnus Bane?"  
>-(This Could Have Ended Better)-<br>I'm sorry. Really. I am. Sadly, I probably won't update again till next weekend. School stuff is taking up a lot of my time.  
>Smilies and rainbow-ies<br>I.A.O.P.


	5. No Mundanes Allowed

So, umm.

I swear I meant to update this story, but I never got around to it. I'm trying to get back into writing...

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

Magnus was rummaging through the box of clothes Isabelle brought over as Alec, Jace, Clary, and Simon leafed through the Call book. Which, as Magnus explained to them as he tossed it to Jace, was something very similar to a warlock Yellow Pages.

Actually, Simon and Clary were bickering about who got to read the new Percy Jackson book, and Jace was scraping mud off his boots with his seraph blade. So really, Alec was paging through the Call book alone.

"Cathrin Bleuf?" Alec asked. He was reading off the names to Magnus and Magnus was denying them all.

"Nah. She's a prick." Magnus said holding up a lacy blue tank top.

"Afro Perkins?"

"He died last month I think. Human trafficking or something. Shadowhunters doing their jobs I suppose." He tossed the tank top into the hamper marked 'Clary' and continued digging.

"Charolette Braveheart?"

"I don't think she's powerful enough." He held up an orange mini shirt and wrinkled his nose.

"Theresa Grey?"

"I'm not bothering her for this"

"Why not?" Asked Isabelle. She shut the door with her foot and handed Alec back his key.

Isabelle had been sent on a very important slightly dangerous mission. She deposited the package on the coffee table and collapsed onto the couch next to Jace.

"Did you get my Cantina bowl?" Jace pulled out the Taco Bell bag and searched through it.

"One Cantina bowl; three quesadillas, one steak two chicken; a Mexi Melt, two Burrito Supremes; and a Large diet Coke. Also, Magnus, I stopped at Kohls and found the sexiest pair of heels." She held up a pair of gun metal grey ankle boots with hot pink laces. Magnus took them and set them on the little table beside him.

Alec rolled his eyes and flipped the page.

"Arkram Floyd?" Magnus' eyes lit up. That means either he has an idea or Chairman bit him.

"I don't think he can help, but I may know some one who can." He turned toward Simon. "Sylvester, in the silverware drawer is a little silver key. Go get it." Simon rolled his eyes muttering about calling Magnus Marcus or something. He got up and stalked toward the kitchen. Magnus bolted toward the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

"Does he have to pee or something?" Jace asked. No one answered.

"I got the," Simon started. "Okay, where'd he go?" Alec nodded toward the bathroom. "For christ's sake. He has to pee at a time like this?" Isabelle shrugged. "When ya gotta go, ya gotta go."

"Alright." Magnus came out with a large bronze key. Honestly, it was like the size of his hand. "Alec dear, can you go get a flashlight? And grab one of those thingies from my nightstand." He opened the door with a flourish and went down the steps. The others followed, less flouncy like though. Except Clary stumbled and almost fell. Once they reached the landing, Magnus stepped over to the banister.

"Steve, I need that key." Simon glared, but tossed the key to the warlock. Magnus looked around to make sure no one was watching, then slid the key into one of the metal supports of the banister. He gave it a quick twist, and the stairs lifted upwards.

"This is my secret hideout. No mundanes allowed."

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

The girl blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Why do you want Magnus Bane? Last I heard, he was selling alcohol during prohibition." She gripped the chains that held her wrists and wracked her brain with a way to get out.

Flavio leaned down so his mouth was next to her ear. She resisted the urge to shudder.

"Dearie, you and I know that isn't true. We were at the war. Together. And we both saw him kiss that delicious boy of his." He licked his lips. She turned her head toward him and gave him a weird look.

"Dude, I know you aren't all right in the head, but did you just refer to a boy, a Shadowhunter boy no less, as delicious? That's super creepy. Even for you, Mister I go see company with my chest hair showing." Flavio blinked. He stepped back, muttering. The expendable bodyguard who until then was staring at the girls chest started to slowly back out of the room. Flavio sighed and closed his eyes, then sent a white hot blast of fire at the man. He screeched, trying to put himself out.

"Why do you want Magnus Bane?" The girl asked, finally finding a weak link in the chain binding her to the chair.

"Because he has scorned me and my lineage!" Flavio said throwing his hands into the air.

"You have no lineage. You're sterol you big galoot." Flavio glared at the girl then slapped her.

"Watch your tongue you lilac sniffer. I have killed people for less. It is true I have no lineage, but I have my money, my power, and my love. What else could a man want?"

"Are you talking about your smokin' hot Vampire girlfriend again? Because you need to understand that she doesn't like you back." The girl was trying to distract him, because honestly, Flavio was kind of a tool, and a very dumb one at that.

"I am speaking of my one greatest love, Fultuma!"

The girls eyes widened.

"Fultuma is a demon Flavio."

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

And that is all for today! Hopefully I'll get another chapter up this week, but who knows. Also, I'm thinking of adding an additional little group thing. I have two right now (What's happening with Flavio and the girl, and What's happening with Magnus and the gang.)

So give your feedback on that! Also, reviews are appreciated and will help me write faster.

I.A.O.P.


	6. Fultima

Hi. I'm writing a bunch of chapters at the same time in hopes to get this story rolling again.

I don't own TMI

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

Flavio rolled his eyes.

"Of course she is. You met her."

"She tried to enslave the entire human race!" The girl pulled at her chains. Flavio shrugged.

"I collect miniatures, she enslaves planets. Everyone needs a hobby." He turned and walked back toward the stairs. "Bye for now. If I remember I'll bring you some food."

The girl sighed. Honestly, they were getting nowhere. And she was chained to a chair, shirtless. Oh wait. She found the weak link. She pulled hard, her wrists aching and threatening to snap. The chain broke, and she rubbed her sore wrists. She then started on the chains that held her ankles. Right as she finished and stood up, Flavio bounded back in with a plate of what looked like pancakes.

"Oh good. I was hoping you'd be free by now." He snapped his fingers and a glowing cage appeared around her.

She huffed and plopped onto the ground.

"Can I get a shirt at least?" Flavio glanced at her for a second, then snapped again. She was wearing a tattered t shirt with the back cut out, leaving room for the elegant wings that she had. She stretched, and started eating the pancakes.

"Sweet dreams lilac sniffer." Flavio said, then once more left the room.

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

"It's dark in here." Who do you think said that? If you guessed Jace you're right.

"No shit Sherlock."

"Shut up Iz."

Magnus clicked on the flashlight and shined it around the room.

It was a small space, only about 7 feet deep, and it only held an old arm chair and a bookcase. On the book case were, yes, dozens of books, but also a few bottles of alcohol, a few potion bottles, a couple of wands, and a small trunk. Magnus ran his fingers over the book spines, silently mouthing the titles until he go to a blue book labeled 'All is as all is' in faded gold lettering. He blew off the dust and opened it. Inside was another lock, which he placed the bronze key into. It clicked open, producing a three smaller gold keys. He laid the book on the table, handed one key to Alec, then pulled out the trunk.

"This was designed so that I needed some one else to help open this. All three keys need to be turned at the same time for it to open."

Magnus placed two keys in, nodding for Alec to place his in as well.

"One, two, three." The box clicked open. Inside was a book with strange symbols on the cover.

"Is that the Book Of The White?" Isabelle asked leaning over Magnus' shoulder.

"No. It's titled 'Porcelain v The Crimson Senate' which is basically the warlock official name of the Salem Witch trials. I love this book, because I'm in it." Magnus put the three keys back into the book, then placed the book back on the shelf. He leafed through the book until he found the page he needed. It was a list, still written in the symbols. Magnus fished out his phone and took a picture. He was about to put the book away when the edge of something pricked his palm. He pulled it out and found an old photograph.

"Ah. This is important." He handed the photograph to Alec, put the book away, put the trunk back, and herded everyone out onto the landing. He reached up to pull the staircase back down. He forgot about his recent height change though.

"You're a little to short to reach that, now aren't you Magnus?" Jace said, closing the passage way himself. Magnus huffed and elbowed past him.

"Don't be an ass Jace." Alec said following Magnus upstairs. Jace stuck his younger out at his best friend's back and grabbed Clary's hand.

"I'm leaving then!" He pulled Clary toward the door and stalked out.

They went to Taki's and got smoothies.

Isabelle ran up stairs, grabbed what was left of the Taco Bell, and left too, pulling Simon behind her. They didn't go to Taki's

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

As always, Review? The next one won't be up until you do.


	7. Porcelain

Hi. I know I said no updates until I got reviews, but I really mean it this time.

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

"So what was the Porcelain Senate?" Alec asked pouring creamer into Magnus' coffee.

"First off dear, it's Porcelain v The Crimson Senate." Magnus was sprinkling spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee.

"Well yeah. Whatever. What was it?"

"Porcelain was the name of a Native American warlock. He was outcast because of his habit of killing whoever bothered him. He cast spells onto innocent women to make them appear to be witches and well, you know how the Salem witch trials ended. Most of the casualties were credited to him. They called him Porcelain because he was as pale as a ghost and had dark purple veins spanning the exterior of his body, making him look like cracked porcelain." Magnus had been stirring his coffee the entire time he was telling the story. He took a sip and scrunched up his face. Alec handed him the creamer and he pours a good amount into the coffee before trying it again. When it still didn't taste good, he snapped his fingers and Starbucks

appeared.

Alec rolled his eyes and sipped his own coffee. "So what happened to Porcelain?"

"The Crimson Senate happened. Porcelain was chased all over the world and when he was finally caught, was taken to the Spiral Labyrinth. There, a Collection of 7 Warlocks voted on what to do with him. It was tied three to three and the last warlock had to break the tie. He chose to destroy Porcelain, and so Porcelain was sent to the Edge, which is basically like Alcatraz, and was sentenced to either death or 1000 years to every death he caused. The Crimson Senate called in the

Shadowhunters to dispose of him after three years."

Alec nodded. "So what was the Crimson Senate?"

Magnus pulled out the photograph from his pocket.

"This was taken during World War I. This is the Crimson Senate." The picture contained seven people, three women and four men. One of them Alec recognized.

It was Magnus.

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

May 1694 The American Colonies

All heads turned to Flavio. He was glaring at Magnus, hoping to get a reaction. Magnus returned his own glare and said in an even tone "Aye." The courtroom erupted in noise.

April 1775 America

Flavio looked on in horror as he dropped the gun. Magnus sank to the ground, shocked. The still silent night was shattered with the sound of bullets and death.

June 1834 Portugal

Flavio and Magnus glanced at each other across the table. Ophelia smiled snapping her fan shut. Hopefully this meeting would convince Flavio to Remain as a member of the Senate.

October 1910 Paris.

The Seven warlocks gathered in front of the camera to take the last picture as a group. Flavio smiled and hugged Magnus. Magnus hugged him back just as hard. They broke apart and shook hands.

"Tell me if you need anything."

"I will."

December 1999 London

"The world is going to end my love. Tonight." Fultuma rested her head against Flavio's chest. He breathed in the scent of her hair. She needed to go back to the Demon realms to gather her troops. The ancient warlock Tungsten Road would open the portal for the Demons to invade the world. Fultuma stepped through the portal and waved. Flavio smiled.

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

So yeah. There's a little timeline thingy to explain thingies. Hopefully I don't create any plot holes, but if I do, tell me and I'll fix them.

I.A.O.P.


	8. Test Subject 1187

Hey. Sup?

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

Flavio broke the vase, smashing it to the ground. He grabbed another only to find them all gone. He cursed and waved his hand, the other bases reassembling themselves.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Flavio half shouted. "He hasn't left New York for decades!" He chucked one of the vases to the floor and scowled.

"I went to a downworlder pub and asked around, sir. I got the exact same address from nine different people. I went there and a girl answered the door. I asked if she'd seen my cat, and she said no. I then asked if any one in her house had maybe seen my cat and she turned and yelled "Hey babe. There's a guy here looking for a cat. Have you seen one?" And a boy stuck his head out from behind a wall and said nope. So I left. I did a full scan of the house and there were only two people plus something super small like a guinea pig or something." The pale serving girl said, studying her shoes.

"Then we are back to square one." Flavio said frowning. "I believe it's time to contact Fultima. I may need help from the dark side."

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

Alec studied the old photograph. On the far left was obviously Magnus, his hair was shorter and he wore a plain suit and tie, though he did have a bright yellow pocket square. Next to him was a Spanish woman who looked like Isabelle, but with blonder hair. She wore a long, violet, full length gown. Next to her was a tall young man with scales on his forehead and a shorter, older man with grey hair and a long grey beard. Holding the old warlocks arm was a very young girl, perhaps 15 or 16 with elegant dark grey wings. Standing on her right was a green skinned man Alec slightly recognized and a red haired, red eyed lady with an annoyed glare, like she didn't want to be there.

"Who are these people? Besides the warlocks who make up the Crimson senate." Alec asked.

"Well," Magnus took a sip of his coffee. "That one is obviously me. Next to me is a Spanish Warlock named Ophelia Cortez. She's wearing that dress because she's got this tail, similar to one of a dog's. That's Flavio." He said pointing to the Man next to Ophelia. "He was a good friend of mine, but I haven't seen him since the 40's when there was a Complete Coven meeting. That's when all Warlocks met to discuss the hydrogen bombs that were developed.

"Anyway, next to Flavio is Josiah Raven. He's in Alaska because he likes the snow. He'd never seen it until we started meeting in New York, because he spent most of his life in Egypt and the Middle East." Magnus paused to take a drink of his coffee. Before he could begin again though, a fire message appeared on the table. "What's this?" Alec asked, picking it up. He turned it over and looked up as Magnus for permission to open it. Magnus flicked his hand and returned to his coffee, looking up over the rim to Alec.

"It says: 'Dearest Magnus. I regret having to inform you of this, but the rumors about Flavio are true. In addition, Our dear associate and friend Josiah Raven was killed by a brainwashed mundane last week. Flavio will stop at nothing to get Fultima back, and believes you're the only one capable of summoning her after the death of Fell.'" Alec scrunched his nose. "There's no signature."

Magnus took the paper from Alec's hand "I know who it's from. Besides," he flipped the paper over. "Their serial number's right here."

"Serial number?"

Instead of answering, Magnus stood and walked out of the room toward the bedroom. Alec followed, grabbing Magnus' coffee and setting his empty mug in the sink.

"I know I have it." Magnus had pulled out the jewelry box that he kept his really old stuff in. It had a lock, but it could only be opened by Magnus' energy signature.

"Found it." Magnus pulled out a necklace with a thin silvery disk on it.

"What is it?" Alec took it and turned it over in his hand. There was a word burned into the metal, as long as four numbers below it.

"What does "Amplified" mean?" Alec asked, half knowing to answer.

"It means that the Warlock testing by the Clave in the 60's actually happened."

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

Imogen Herondale peeked around the door jam into the clave meeting happening in the dining room. It had taken her all the focus, agility, and silent walking her three year old self could muster.

"The subjects have been locked up for 12 years Alvin. They haven't tried to escape, except for test subject 1187. Subjects 1468 and 1282 seem very attached to her though. If we were to do anything to her, they would probably kill us all." The scary man with the pointy beard said.

"They have names Jeremiah." That was Imogen's mother, and the three year old perked up when she herd her mother's voice.

"They're monsters! Referring to them by their names is preposterous!" Imogen shuddered at the harsh words of her teacher.

Her mother stood and slammed her hands on the table.

"They're as human as we are Nathaniel!"

The scary man with the pointy beard narrowed his eyes at her. "Then what are their names Amalia?"

Even Imogen knew their names.

There was Flavio, the moody one with the scales on his face. Ophelia, the kind one who gave Imogen toys and sweets. Magnus Bane, the tall funny one who told her jokes and helped her chose her outfits for formal events. There was Julia and Jonny, the twins who did card tricks. Even Chee, the large Russian speaking man who never spoke, smiled at the fair haired child. The only one she didn't speak to was the young one with the pretty wings. The girl had no name, and Imogen hadn't even seen her face.

Imogen only heard her speak once, in Creole French, to Magnus.

"She's lived a long time with no name young one. Sometimes when you've gone so far without something, you learn not to need it." Ophelia turned, fiddling with her identification tag.

"Now, would you like a lollipop?"

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

Whoop!

I feel like this is a longer chapter, because I'm not going to update again until after finals are over.

(Maybe)

Also, shout out to Night Changer for being the only person to review since my extremely long hiatus.

And, If you enjoy this please please please press that adorable little button, and drop a review!

Thanks bye!

I.A.O.P.


	9. Enter Ophelia

Hiiiii

Finals sucked, in case you were wondering. You probably don't care though, and just want me to get on with the story.

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

"What do you mean?" Alec asked, lifting the large box back onto the shelf. Magnus shrugged.

"There was a group of Warlocks that agreed to be subject to fancy shadowhunter science and research and stuff. They were very rude, but their knowledge increased my power by like twenty thousand.

Anyway, the person I'm looking for was one of the subjects. She was a very powerful warlock, but her powers were altered to be more similar to a shadowhunter's."

Magnus yawned and stretched, showing his slightly chubby new stomach and very curvy hips. He collapsed on the bed and in a matter of minuets was fast asleep.

Alec rolled his eyes and cleaned up the house for a few minuets before getting bored. He decided to go see what Jace was up to, so he grabbed his gear and left the loft. He, of course, left a note on the kitchen table as to where he was off to.

Alec stopped on front of the subway entrance, debating whether or not to take it for the few blocks it took to get to the institute. He shrugged to himself and continues walking, deciding that he might as well walk because he had skipped training yesterday. As he was walking he noticed a woman with a short blonde bob and a long green skirt following him. A moment before he would have sprung into action, the woman tapped his shoulder.

"Pardon me sir, but do you happen to know Magnus Bane?" The woman had an accent Alec couldn't place. He turned and raised his eyebrow.

"Who wants to know?" He figured That was tough sounding, like Jace. The woman glanced around then pulled Alec to a nearby coffee shop.

"I figure you hadn't noticed you were being followed. The moment I touched you I threw up a glamour and fake you continued walking down the street." The woman spoke calmly, very collected, as she led them to a booth in the corner.

"Who are you?" Alec asked sitting opposite the strange woman. The woman shrugged. She waved her hand and a man appeared. He walked up to the counter, ordered two coffees and a blueberry muffin, then walked back over to Alec and the woman with the food and dissipated.

"What did you do?" Alec asked taking the cover off his coffee and staring at it warily.

"That's my magic, hon. I'm absolute rubbish at almost everything except glamours. Magnus can do everything because of what they did to him. I can't do anything but glamours." She took a sip of coffee. Alec looked at her puzzled.

"Warlocks have a certain thing they're best at, much like shadowhunters. It's divided into five categories, glamour, offensive/defensive, healing, object manipulation, and elemental. Magnus was changed to be absolutely awesome at everything. He was the prime candidate considering his pedigree, and one of the few subjects who didn't die." Alec nodded, understanding what the woman said.

"You never told me your name."

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh. Sorry, I'm Ophelia Cortez." Alec nodded.

"I suppose you already know who I am." Ophelia shook her head.

"Nope. I was at the war though. I saw you kissing him. I just assumed since you came out of his loft that you two were still a thing. I don't actually know your name."

"Well, um, I'm Alexander Lightwood. But call me Alec."

Ophelia smiled. "Nice to meet you Alec."

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

The girl was still in her light cage. She knew the old Flavio wouldn't hurt her. She knew he loved her, but the demon Fultima had changed his views on everything. She understood. He needed Magnus Bane to open the portal for Fultima to return home.

She didn't want Magnus to do that though. He didn't know about the pendant that turned Flavio into a slave, the one that clouded his moral compass and turned him against her. So she did what any one would do. She concentrated hard.

Summoning objects to her body was incredibly difficult before the the tests, and almost impossible now, 50 or so years laters. But she needed to do this.

After two and a half hours of concentrating a sheet of paper appeared in her hand. She grinned and reached for the stele in in her left back pocket. This was the first thing Magnus Bane did for her after the tests. Any pair of pants or any skirt she wore was bigger on the inside. She never told anyone about and she was sure even Magnus forgot. She kept a bunch of art supplies in it nowadays, as long as a witch light stone, two steles, a seraph blade, about two hundred throwing knives, and a few colorful vials of poisons and acids. She wrote quickly in a charcoal pencil, wrote the ruin on the back and watched as it burst into flames.

She knew she would get out of this.

-(This Could Have Gone Better)-

Okay. Done.

As I was typing I misspelled Magnus Bane as Magnum babe.

Alright. I'm not sure when I'll update again, but eventually.

Also, thanks to my 22 followers, 14 favorites, and Pitbull for "Don't Stop the Party"

I.A.O.P.


End file.
